kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Olympus Coliseum
OIympus Coliseum is a world in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts II. The Coliseum is home to Hercules, Megara and Hades. Kingdom Hearts When Sora first enters the Coliseum, Phil, who is busy preparing for the games, mistakes him for Hercules. When his mistake is revealed, Phil allows Sora to enter the trials. Though Sora passes, Phil won't let him enter the games. Disappointed, Sora exits, only to be met by Hades, who grants him an entry pass for the preliminaries. You have to go through many preliminaries before you get to the final battle. The final battle of the preliminaries is with Cloud, who is secretly working for Hades. After defeating Cloud, Cerberus appears. Hercules holds the beast off until Sora returns to defeat it, winning entrance into the real games. Tournament Cups Throughout the game, different cups (tournaments) will be unlocked for Sora, Donald, and Goofy to compete in. There are four modes for every cup. First, the regular mode - Sora, Donald, and Goofy face the enemies as they come. After winning a cup in that mode, solo mode is unlocked - this time, Sora faces all the enemies alone. The third mode is a timed competition, and the final mode allows the team to face any enemy from the cup. The modes are unlocked in succession and only for a specific cup. The following is a list of the cups and how to unlock them. * Phil Cup - Seal the Traverse Town keyhole. * Pegasus Cup - Complete Monstro. * Hercules Cup - Seal the Halloween Town and Neverland keyholes. * Hades Cup - Seal the Hollow Bastion keyhole. * Gold Match - Complete the Hades Cup. * Platinum Match - Seal the Hollow Bastion keyhole and unlock all other cups. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories This time, the team, Cloud, and Hercules are the only people involved in the games, which involve an obstacle course. Hades has hired Cloud to defeat Hercules, in exchange for restoring his lost memories. Cloud loses to Hercules, but even though Hades refuses to restore his memories, Sora comforts Cloud, reminding him that even small events can help someone remember things. Kingdom Hearts II Sora, Donald, and Goofy emerge in the Underworld when they first arrive, meeting Megara, who is on a quest to convince Hades to stop bothering Hercules. When Sora confronts Hades, he summons Auron, who quickly switches to Sora's side. Hades cannot be hurt in the Underworld, so the team attempts to escape, and Auron and Sora are forced to take on Cerberus before they can leave the Underworld. Back up top, Hercules offers the junior heroes the Olympus Stone, which stops the Underworld from draining all their strength, however, the stone has been stolen by someone in a black cloak. Looking for the stone, they encounter and have their first confrontation with Demyx. The team then rescues Meg with the help of Hercules and Pegasus before opening another gateway with the Olympus Stone. When the team enters the world for a second time, the Underdrome has been unlocked, presumably when Sora used his keyblade to open a wall during the first visit. Hades kidnaps Meg as incentive to force Hercules into the games. The group enters the Pain and Panic Cup, and the final competitor is Auron, who is being controlled by Hades. Hercules faces Auron alone while Sora, Donald, and Goofy retrieve the statue Hades is using to control Auron. By returning the statue, Auron regains his free will and refuses to fight. Hades, as Hercules's punishment, drops Meg into the river of souls, and Hercules jumps in after her. Hades believes he is dead, but Hercules returns for the final battle with Hades, a true hero at last. They defeat Hades, everyone is reuinited, Auron is freed, and Sora, Donald, and Goofy are immortalized as constellations. Tournament Cups Just like in the original game, this world is home to a series of tournaments that unlock throughout the game. There are four primary cups, and then four paradox cups, which are more difficult than the first four. The first three paradox cups feature the same lineups as their originals, but the final cup is the most intense of any competition. Each cup has its own set of rules and limitations. The following is a list of cups and how to unlock them. * Pain and Panic Cup - Clear Disney Castle for the first time. * Cerberus Cup - Clear Agrabah, Halloween Town, and Pride Lands for the first time. * Titan Cup - Clear Olympus Coliseum for the second time. * Goddess of Fate Cup - Clear previous cups and beat Xemnas for the first time. * Pain and Panic Paradox Cup - Clear all previous cups. * Cerberus Paradox Cup - All Drive Forms (except Final) at level 5, unlock Paradox: Pain and Panic * Titan Paradox Cup - Summon level 5, unlock Paradox: Pain and Panic * Hades Paradox Cup - Clear Space Paranoids for the second time, clear all previous cups, all Drives and Summon at level 7. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep'' In a screenshot of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Terra, Ven, and Master Xehanort are all seen in Olympus Coliseum. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' In a screenshot of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Roxas is seen fighting some shadows on the entrance of the coliseum. Characters Image:Hercules.jpg|Hercules Image:Phil.jpg|Phil Image:Megara.jpg|Megara Image:Pegasus.jpg|Pegasus Image:PainKH2.jpg|Pain Image:PanicKH2.jpg|Panic Image:Hades.jpg|Hades Image:Auron0.jpg|Auron Image:Cerberus.jpg|Cerberus Image: KH2-Hydra.jpg|Hydra Image:Ice Titan.jpg|Ice Titan Image:Rock Titan.jpg|Rock Titan Category:Worlds Category:Olympus Coliseum